Mine and only mine
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Taito uses Gumi to get the attention of a young girl who he had been trying to get with who was just his friend. But of course she didn't see him as anything but a friend until he almost stabbed his other eye out. In exchange of him not hurting himself he tells her that she'd be his, but what she expected to happen afterwards...she wasn't expecting. M for sexual themes


**_A/n: I own nothing but my oc_**

Oc information:

Name: Serena

age: 19

Looks like: purple hair & eyes, 5'5, 34A

Favorite food: None so far

From far away she watches him, sadly, wishing she could do something to help him out. Even though she was just friends with the male she felt bad for just watching Taito suffer in his one way relationship with a girl who didn't see him in the way that he saw her. She sighed and shook her head as she frowned. He was punishing himself once again, he didn't find himself worthy of being beside the girl who he was with, so he did what he thought was right and harmed himself. All. The. Time. This time, she stopped him. She got the bloody knife from his hand and hugged him tightly before she cried against his shoulder.

"Stop this...Please Taito. You're going to kill yourself one of these days and..I'm going to be sad to see you go. I know you think that you aren't good enough for Guma, but let me tell you the truth from where I see it. She isn't good enough for you, you are such a loyal guy yet she ignores you and treats you so badly. Please...Taito. Move on from her...Find someone who will love you for who you are." She said as she cried against him hugging him even tighter. Gripping on to his jacket tightly as she did so.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just wrapped his arms around her tightly. Taito never thought that anyone would ever care enough for him to stop him. But Serena did, she cared for him, hell she cried for him.

"Be my new master, be my reason to smile and live." He said softly to her.

She looked up into his purple eyes and gave him a small smile before she wrapped her arms around his wrapped neck tightly. "Of course! You will always feel loved and appreciated by me Taito I promise!" She said before she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"You missed Master." He said with a slight pout.

"Aw! please don't pout like that! Here I'll give you all the kisses you want!" She said before she constantly gave him kisses on the lips, some short, some longer than others.

Taito looked down at the purplette female and gave her a small smile before he kissed her back finally after her last kiss. He then held her within his arms.

"Master...I want to show you just how much I appreciate you...Can I do so or will you reject it?"Taito asked curiously

"You can, my room is closer Taito go there instead of to your room." She said with a nod.

He smiled at her before he kissed her again. "Thank you master...You are really an amazing woman. I'll never ever forget you." He said softly to her

He then took her to her room where he made sure that the door was locked and closed before he placed his master down onto the bed. He kissed her again this time with a bit more passion than before as he stripped her of her Bikini top that she alway wore. She took his jacket off of him only to have her eyes go wide as she saw the many marks on his upper body.

She pushed him down and sat on top of him as she frowned at all of the new and old marks on his body. She softly and shakily placed her hands on his chest as she looked up to him sadly.

"Taito...please don't do this stuff again. I...I really don't like seeing you patched up like this." Serena said sadly

"Will it make Master happy if I stopped?"

"Yes, it'll make her very, very happy if you do. If you stop Master will allow you to do whatever you want to her when you want. How does that sound Taito?"

Taito gave her a big grin before he pushed her down kissing her lovingly on the lips. "It sounds like Master really loves me, like master wants nothing more than to see me be as happy as I make master."

"T-That I do...I love you Taito."

Taito let her words sink in to his head.

'I love you Taito'

'I love you Taito'

He kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes. "I love you too my master. My only lovely, beautiful master...I will cherish you until the end. No one will ever replace you." He said softly to her before he stripped her of her short skirt and panties

She then undressed him of his pants and underwear before he looked at her body as a whole. He attempted to try to hold back the blush that he felt brushing against his cheeks. He hadn't had sex with a woman before and seeing Serena as such...made him nervous, even though he really wanted her. He had crushed on her before she even stopped him from hurting himself. He actually didn't care for Gumi but it pissed her off and he wanted her to come to him on her own terms.

Which worked, he had her under him and she was all his. He didn't even need to touch Gumi let alone do serious damage to his own body. He got her just by almost stabbing out his other eye. He saw that as he stared at her that she blushed herself as she looked away from him.

"S-Stop looking at me like that...Y-You're starting to act like Gukapo...and I hate that bastard."

That snapped him out of his thoughts pretty quickly, he kissed her cheeks softly. "I'm sorry, just...You're so beautiful. I was in a slight trance because of your beauty master...please forgive me." He said sadly to her

"I-Its okay...J-just don't stare at me like that again okay?"

"Yes master...anything for you." He said before he pushed himself into her.

She whimpered slightly as she held on to him tightly.

"I-I didn't hurt you did I master?" He asked worried

She shook her head. "N-No...its just that its been awhile since I've been sexually active. Please move, I want to know just what you feel for me Taito."

He grinned at her and kissed her heatedly as he continued to move in and out of her in a harsh but passionate pace making both of them moan and groan into the pleasure that each of them felt. Taito couldn't keep his eyes opened, he slowly closed his eyes and pushed himself harder and faster into her earing screams of pleasure from his love as she screamed only his name from the top of her lungs. He chuckled darkly against her neck as he abused her womanhood make her scream and moan even after she orgasmed, Taito wanted all of her, he didn't let her go until he had her in every way that he knew of from Kaito and Akatio. Which made both of them tired after the two hours Taito held on to Serena's body tightly as she contently closed her eyes and held on to him as she did so.

"I love you too My lovely master. You aren't ever leaving here without are mine and only mine."


End file.
